Ponctualité
by Endlessluna
Summary: Duo est interné dans un hôpital psychiatrique... Heero est un fou du travail et de la ponctualité... lequel est le plus fou des deux?


Auteur: moi 'Luna

Inspiration: Gundam Wing

couple(s) : Heero / Duo POV des deux.

Disclamer: Aucun des deux ne m'appartient.

Résumé: Duo est interné dans un hôpital psychiatrique... Heero est un fou du boulot... Qui est le plus fou des deux?

Note de l'auteur: Encore un original que je monte en fiction. Aucun des deux noms des deux personnages n'est cité. A vous de trouver qui est qui... En même temps, vu le résumé ça va pas être trop compliqué. Une séquelle peut-être... cela dépendra des reviews et des demandes.

* * *

**Ponctualité**

_Bruit, silence, bruit, silence, pas, lumière, silence, blanc, lumière, noir, jaune, bruit, silence, silence, voix, arrêt… Feu, rouge, chaud, mal, douleur, enfer, cris… Rien, je ne sens plus rien, je ne suis plus rien, je ne sais plus rien, je ne suis plus rien. Qui suis-je, où suis-je… Je n'ai plus aucun sentiment, je ne sais plus ce que peut être un sentiment. Je n'ai plus aucune sensation, mais qu'est-ce qu'une sensation ? Quelles sont ces griffes blafardes et tordues qui glissent devant mes yeux ? Est-ce que ce sont mes mains ? Qu'est-ce que des mains ? Et mes yeux, où sont mes yeux ? Je ne vois plus rien. Cette froideur sur ma peau, je ne saurais dire d'où elle vient, elle glace mon sang, s'insinuant partout dans mon corps. Pourtant, je ne sais pas si c'est mon corps… Qu'est-ce qu'un corps ? Chose blanche et vide, rouge et inerte, bleue et anéantie, orange et morte ? Je ne sais plus, je ne vis plus, je ne sais plus ce qu'est la vie. Est-ce que je vis ? Qu'est-ce que vivre ? Je ne sais plus ce que je dis, je ne sais plus ce que je fais, rien sans doute. Oui, rien, je ne suis plus rien. Qu'est-ce que je dis, qu'elles sont ces paroles ? Est-ce cela parler? Qu'est-ce que parler ? Est-ce que les mots existent ? Qu'est-ce qu'un mot ? Qu'est-ce que je dis ? Est-ce que je me dis quelque chose ? Est-ce que je parle ? Est-ce quelqu'un d'autre qui me parle ?_

Le monde n'est rien d'autre que cela.

_Aujourd'hui, mardi. Soleil, chaleur, oiseau chantant sa mélodie féérique. Je me suis levé de bonne heure, comme d'habitude. Ensuite je suis allé me laver, comme d'habitude, puis j'ai pris mon bol de café habituel avec ma tartine de pain à la confiture habituelle. Comme tous les lundis, les mardis, les mercredis, les jeudis, les vendredis, les samedis, et même les dimanches, je sors de chez moi à huit heures pile, ma mallette à la main. Puis je marche deux cents mètres vers le boulevard de droite, je prends la rue à gauche puis la deuxième à droite, enfin à huit heures dix pile, j'entre dans le métro. A huit heures quinze je me trouve dans un wagon en train de rouler vers mon lieu de travail. A huit heures trente-cinq je sors du métro, à huit heures quarante je me trouve devant l'immeuble de l'entreprise, à huit heures quarante-cinq je dis bonjour à Laurent qui prend un café avec Stefan, à huit heures quarante-sept je salue Elisa qui sort du bureau du patron, à huit heures quarante-huit je ne réussis pas à parler à Pascal qui court après le dossier n°750, à huit heures cinquante, je suis assis devant mon bureau, je peux commencer à travailler. Toujours le même chemin, toujours les mêmes scènes, toujours les mêmes images, toujours les mêmes choses. A huit heures du soir je passe le pas de ma porte, à neuf heures je suis dans mon lit et je m'endors à neuf heures dix. Demain, à huit heures cinquante pile, soit dans exactement onze heures quarante minutes, je serai de nouveau devant mon bureau et je pourrai commencer à travailler._

La vie n'est rien d'autre que cela.

_Illusion, tout n'est qu'illusion, je ne suis qu'illusion. Mon monde est illusion, ce qui vit dans mon monde est illusion. Vous êtes des illusions. Je suis une illusion. Il n'y a pas de réel, il n'y a pas de vérité, il n'y a pas de terre, pas de ciel, pas d'air, pas de mer, pas de sons, pas de bruits, pas d'odeurs, pas de sensations, pas de sentiments. Je ne pense que des illusions, je ne crois que des illusions. Mon monde est plongé dans l'illusion. Nous croyons vivre mais sommes-nous vivants ? Qu'est-ce que vivre ? Personne n'a jamais su dire ce qu'était le vivant, vivre n'est qu'une illusion. L'illusion suprême est que nous sommes dans l'illusion que ce monde n'est pas une illusion, je pense que ce monde n'est pas une illusion, mais je suis sûr qu'il l'est, illusion. Si je meurs dans ce monde, est-ce que je mourrai dans le vrai monde ? Mais existe-t-il un vrai monde ? Est-ce que j'existe dans ce vrai monde ? Ne suis-je pas qu'un programme dans ce monde d'illusion ? Mais alors… La mort elle-même n'est qu'une illusion… Nous sommes persuadés de mourir, mais cela n'est qu'une illusion… Nous ne pouvons pas mourir, nous ne devons pas mourir, sauf si nous ne croyons plus à l'illusion. Si nous n'avons plus aucun droit à rester dans l'illusion, l'illusion elle-même ne va-t-elle pas nous détruire ? Je ne suis qu'une illusion, je suis l'Illusion._

La mort n'est rien d'autre que cela.

_Dimanche, le réveil a sonné à sept heures mais j'étais déjà levé, à six heures trente pile comme d'habitude. Comme tout les dimanches de toutes les semaines, de tous les mois de tous les ans je vais passer l'après midi au parc avec mon fils. Ma femme reviendra le chercher vers sept heures ce soir. C'est ce que je n'aime pas, elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut. Elle est toujours soit en avance soit en retard, elle ne sait pas arriver à l'heure. Elle ne sait pas non plus si nous devons divorcer, elle ne sait pas, elle ne pense pas. C'est ce que je n'aime pas chez elle. J'entends la voiture qui se gare devant la porte de ma maison, avec deux minutes et vingt-huit secondes de retard, elle va s'excuser mais il n'y aura rien à faire, je ne lui pardonnerai pas. Au parc, j'achèterai une glace deux boules au glacier qui se trouve sous le grand platane. Une boule au chocolat et une à la vanille. Puis nous irons nous promener le long du lac, nous prendrons un pédalo et nous irons jusqu'à la petite île qui se trouve au milieu de l'étendue d'eau. Nous resterons assis sur la berge pendant vingt minutes en silence. Nous reviendrons alors sur la terre ferme, il ira jouer avec un ami, toujours le même, pendant trois quart d'heure puis nous rentrerons. Dix minutes pour revenir à la maison. Il sera six heures pile, il ne nous restera plus qu'environ une heure ensemble. Il dessinera sur la petite table du salon jusqu'à six heures vingt, puis il regardera la télé jusqu'à six heures quarante, le temps de son dessin animé préféré. Ensuite on entendra la cloche, vers sept heures du soir. Je ne sais jamais quand, dix minutes avant, dix minutes après. C'est ce que je n'aime pas chez cette femme. A neuf heures j'irais me coucher, demain matin, à huit heures cinquante je serai devant mon bureau et je pourrai commencer à travailler._

L'avenir de l'humanité n'est rien d'autre que cela.

_Ils me harcèlent. Ils veulent que je les suive, ils veulent tout de moi. Je veux leur résister et pourtant je ne peux pas. Non, ils sont trop forts pour que je puisse m'échapper. Je veux courir, fuir, mais mes jambes refusent de se soulever. D'ailleurs, je ne sens plus mes jambes. Où sont-elles ? Je n'ai plus de jambes ! Je veux porter ma main pour les toucher. Je ne sens plus mes mains. Où sont-elles ? Je n'ai plus de mains ! Je ne sens plus rien, je n'ai plus de corps. Je ne sens plus rien, sauf cette haleine sur mon cou. Ou plutôt sur mon visage… Ou mon dos… Ou mon ventre… Non, je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus, je ne me connais plus. Je veux m'enfuir, mais je ne peux pas. C'est comme si le sable que je sens sous mes doigts, enfin ce que je crois être mes doigts, ce sable, brûlant, hurlant… Ce sable… Je m'enlise, je m'enfonce entre tous ses grains, grains qui coulent à travers ma peau, qui s'insinuent dans mon être, qui coulent dans ma gorge et m'étouffent petit à petit. Recouvrant, anéantissant tout sur leur passage. J'étouffe ! Je ne peux plus respirer ! La douleur… Le mal… Brûlure… Je ne peux plus sortir de cet enfer, je suis prisonnier. J'ai beau me débattre, je continue à m'enfoncer dans les entrailles du mal. Il n'y a rien à faire. Je ne peux plus rien faire. Démons, vous m'avez capturé, vous me lacérez de vos griffes et de vos dents aigues. Vous me déchirez et faites de mon corps des lambeaux de chair. Pourquoi vous acharnez-vous sur moi ? Je ne sais même pas qui je suis, alors pourquoi moi ? Quelqu'un… N'importe qui… Pitié… Sauvez-moi… S'il vous plaît… Pitié… Pitié… Pitié… Pitié… Je ne veux pas mourir… Je ne veux pas mourir si je suis vivant… L'illusion ne peut se dissiper. Je suis l'illusion, je ne peux pas mourir. Démons, laissez moi en paix, je n'existe pas._

Un rêve n'est rien d'autre que cela.

_Six heures quarante cinq, dans l'avion. Je déteste ces voyages d'affaires. Je les déteste car tout est décalé. Oui, tout. Même l'heure n'est plus la même. Il n'y a plus rien de pareil. Tout ce que je veux, c'est rentrer chez moi à huit heures du soir, pour m'endormir à neuf heures dix et me relever à six heures du matin. Mais non, aujourd'hui j'ai été obligé de me lever à cinq heures. J'ai été obligé de prendre une autre ligne de métro, obligé de prendre un avion, qui en plus au lieu d'arriver à sept heures dix est arrivé à sept heures douze. Je hais ce genre de chose. Rien n'est plus important que l'heure. Rien n'est plus important que le contrôle de tout ce qui vit et de tout ce qui marche, vole, parle, mange, respire. Même le temps doit être contrôlé. Je ne comprends pas le retard. Non, je ne le comprends pas, il ne devrait pas exister. Je vais arriver avec une minute quarante-cinq secondes de retard, ce qui me fera arriver avec une minute cinquante-huit secondes de retard à l'hôtel, là je prendrai encore du retard le temps que le réceptionniste trouve ma clé, je vais donc arriver avec deux minutes et six secondes de retard à la réunion, qui va se finir avec deux minutes sept secondes de retard, je mangerai le soir avec deux minutes et treize secondes de retard et j'irai me coucher avec deux minutes et quinze secondes de retard. Cela me fera deux minutes et quinze secondes de moins sur mon sommeil. Alors soit j'arriverai à ne pas les reperdre, soit la fatigue et le stress d'avoir deux minutes et quinze secondes de sommeil en moins me feront perdre alors deux minutes et dix-sept secondes le deuxième jour. Le quatrième jour, j'aurai donc cinq minutes et vingt-huit secondes de retard sur chaque chose que j'aurai entrepris de faire. A la fin de la journée, c'est avec cinq minutes et trente-deux secondes de retard que je prendrai mon avion. Je le raterai sûrement, et cela me fera perdre deux heures, vingt-neuf minutes et trente-trois secondes par rapport à l'heure où j'aurais dû rentrer chez moi. A la fin de l'année j'aurai perdu en tout cent-douze heures, trente-huit minutes et cinquante-deux secondes. Je hais les voyages d'affaires._

Le travail n'est rien d'autre que cela.

_Enfermés. Nous sommes tous enfermés. Emprisonnés. Séquestrés… Nous appartenons tous à quelqu'un, c'est ce que je ressens, si je puis encore ressentir quelque chose. Tout se mélange dans ma tête, c'est comme une cacophonie infernale qui tourne et tourne encore, inlassablement dans mon esprit. Je ne peux pas arrêter cette ronde éternelle, je ne peux pas l'empêcher de danser. Mais tout ce que je sais c'est que nous ne sommes que des pions. Non, je ne peux pas me résoudre, je ne peux pas vivre comme ça, je ne pourrais plus survivre. Encore faut-il que je sois vivant. Encore faut-il que j'aie assez de force pour survivre. La lune se rit de moi. Rouge, douleur. Jaune, brûlure. Noir, enfer. Orange, démon. Gris, griffes. Vert, torture. Bleu... Bleu… Mort. Je veux mourir mais je ne veux pas non plus mourir. Je veux rester mais je ne veux pas non plus rester. Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus ce que je veux, ce que je fais, je ne sais même pas si je suis. Ma vie… Emprisonné… Enfermé… Je n'ai pas vécu. Mais personne n'a jamais vécu. Tout le monde vit comme moi dans cette magnifique illusion. Nous ne vivons pas. D'ailleurs personne ne sait ce qu'est vivre. Nous pensons le savoir mais nous ne savons pas. Et cette douleur… C'est atroce… Je sens mon cœur transpercé par une lame, et j'ai l'impression que mon corps est séparé de mon âme, si j'ai encore le droit d'en avoir une... Même le sol, si froid, si dur, si humide et si rugueux n'arrive plus à chasser cette guerre impitoyable qui se joue dans mon esprit. Je ne veux plus être le pion de cet échiquier, non je ne veux plus qu'une autre personne puisse me bouger de ma case. Car à quoi cela lui servirait-il ? Vous êtes déjà tous en cage, enfermés, emprisonnés, séquestrés. Ils n'ont plus besoin de moi… Ils vous ont vous, c'est déjà bien suffisant… Je n'en peux plus, je ne veux plus. Je ne veux plus… Plus… Plus… Cessez ce vacarme infernal… Je ne veux plus… Je ne veux plus être un pion… Je veux être un fou._

La folie n'est rien d'autre que cela.

_Cinq minutes pour aller acheter ma baguette, cinq minutes pour prendre un café, trente minutes pour aller manger, trente minutes pour aller se laver, trois minutes pour aller se laver les dents, deux minutes pour mettre ses chaussures, cinq minutes pour s'habiller, une minute pour faire réchauffer un plat, une minute pour donner un chèque, une minute pour traverser l'avenue, six minutes pour attendre l'annonce météo, deux minutes pour descendre un étage, trois minutes pour rencontrer une connaissance, quinze minutes pour téléphoner, deux minutes pour réfléchir, vingt minutes pour rejoindre la mairie, cinq minutes pour attendre un taxi, trois minutes pour trouver un dossier, une minute pour boire un verre d'eau, trois minutes pour aller aux toilettes, une minute pour trouver sa clé, deux minutes pour enlever ses chaussures, une minute pour allumer la télé, cinq minutes pour ranger des dossiers, trente minutes pour lire le journal. Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué de suivre un emploi du temps, je ne comprends pas pourquoi certaines personnes n'y arrivent pas. Il suffit simplement d'être organisé. Le cerveau humain a besoin d'organisation. Si nous ne l'obligeons pas à se plier à notre volonté, il ne pourra pas faire ce qu'il est sensé faire. Tout n'est qu'une question de volonté. Tout est volonté. Je les hais ces personnes qui ne suivent rien dans leur vie, qui ne suivent pas le droit chemin. Je les hais, elles ne savent même pas tenir compte du temps qui passe, non elles ne savent rien, ce sont des ignares, des imbéciles. Le pire c'est qu'alors que je pense à toutes ces personnes, je perds mon temps, cela ne sert à rien. Elles ne servent à rien. Le temps est sacré, il est précieux. Je me plie au temps, tout doit avoir une place, un nombre de minutes bien défini. Notre vie a besoin d'être réglée, nous ne pouvons vivre sans être réglé. Comme une horloge. Oui, je suis une horloge. Tic Tac fait l'horloge. Moi aussi je fais Tic Tac. Je suis réglé, comme la montre qui est toujours à mon poignet, je bouge avec le temps, je suis le temps ! Je ne suis pas comme les autres ! Non, je suis le Temps ! Je suis immuable ! Je suis immortel ! Je suis le temps et ces pauvres fous ne peuvent rien contre moi !_

Tic… Tac… Fais l'horloge… Le temps n'est rien d'autre que cela.

_Plus rien n'existe. Non, plus rien. Je n'entends plus rien. Pièce noire, blanche. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais dans cet endroit. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu'un endroit ? Je ne me souviens plus. Pourtant j'ai l'impression que je savais ce que c'était, avant… Mais avant quoi ? J'ai comme l'impression que beaucoup de choses ont changé… Depuis combien de temps ? Depuis quand suis-je ici ? Je ne sais même pas quel jour on est… Mais qu'est-ce qu'un jour ? Le soleil puis la lune ? La lumière puis l'obscurité ? Je ne sais pas ce qu'est le soleil, je ne sais pas ce qu'est la lune, je ne sais pas ce qu'est la lumière, je ne sais pas ce qu'est l'obscurité. Je crois que j'ai su mais quand ? Oui, quand ? Avant que nous ne soyons pris pour des machines ? Avant que certains ne se soient rendu compte de tout ce qui se passait, avant que tout le monde ne soit enfermé. Pour nous, il n'existe plus aucun temps. Le temps est élastique, nous n'avons pas à nous soumettre à une horloge. Rien n'est déterminé par avance. Enfin je pense, je crois. Non, rien. Tout peut se faire selon nos désirs, rien n'est vraiment défini. Ce sont nos actions qui agissent sur notre futur, notre futur proche. Le temps est élastique, ce n'est pas à nous de nous adapter à lui ni à lui de s'adapter à nous. Nous devons apprendre ensemble, apprendre à construire notre avenir. Nous ne devons pas être serviteur l'un de l'autre mais amis. Nous ne sommes pas des horloges, nous ne sommes pas des machines réglées par des mécanismes. Non, je pense… du moins j'espère… même si je ne sais pas vraiment ce que cela peut-être… j'espère que nous sommes encore des êtres humains… Fous, mais humains !_

Le monde n'est rien d'autre que cela.

_Je les hais, je les hais ! Je les hais, Je les hais ! Je les hais, Je les hais ! Je les hais, Je les hais ! Je les hais… Tous ces fous qui vivent contre le temps, qui vivent contre moi ! Ceux qui m'empêchent, de m'asseoir, devant mon bureau, à huit heures cinquante pile. _

La vie n'est rien d'autre que cela.

_Nous sommes fous. Mais nous sommes humains. Nous ne sommes pas des objets. Nous sommes humains. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'est mais je suis sûr d'une chose, un jour tous les êtres humains comme moi se soulèveront. Les démons ne nous en empêcheront pas._

La mort n'est rien d'autre que cela.

_Je veux tous les tuer ! Les voir souffrir ! Les voir agoniser… à mes pieds ! Je veux qu'ils me supplient de les épargner ! Je ne peux plus les voir, je ne veux plus les voir ! Je veux qu'ils meurent ! Je vais les tuer, avant de rentrer chez moi, à huit heures ce soir._

L'avenir de l'humanité n'est rien d'autre que cela.

_Vivre. Je veux vivre. Je veux survivre pour voir naître de nouveau le soleil dans la fin de la nuit, je veux quitter cet endroit et ressentir l'air sur mon visage. Je veux pouvoir regarder de nouveau l'eau de la cascade tomber en fracas. Je suis vivant et humain. Je veux vivre._

Un rêve n'est rien d'autre que cela.

_Demain… demain… Ils vont tous mourir… Tous disparaître. Je suis le Temps, je ne peux pas les laisser souiller cette terre plus longtemps, ils doivent disparaître le plus vite possible, je ne supporterai pas une minute de plus._

Le travail n'est rien d'autre que cela.

_Enfin… Enfin…Enfin je suis libre. Plus de douleur, plus de peur. Je sais maintenant. Je sais qui je suis, où je suis. Je sais que je suis humain._

La folie n'est rien d'autre que cela.

_Enfin… Enfin…Enfin je le tiens. Je l'ai entre les mains cette machine de guerre qui va me permettre de tous les détruire. Le monde sera à jamais serviteur du Temps._

Le temps n'est rien d'autre que cela.

_Je suis vivant. Je suis humain._

Tic…

_Je suis le Temps. Je vais tous les tuer._

Tac...

* * *

OUi je sais ça fou le moral dans les chaussettes...

Peut-être une séquelle si vous me donnez envi d'en faire une, cela sera selon les reviews XD


End file.
